Una traición, un nuevo amor
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: Oliver sufre una traicion por quien menos esperaba
1. La desiluciòn

Es otro día en el campo de entrenamiento de Cataluña, todos los jugadores practican con entusiasmo ya que dentro de 2 meses será la Liga de Campeones. Todos desean que su equipo la gane nuevamente. Pero había alguien que le ponía más empeño. Era Oliver Atom, que desde que entro al equipo hace una excelente combinación con su mentor Rivaul. Pero la razón primordial de su empeño es que le pidió al entrenador Eduardo que lo dejara irse unos días a Italia, pues dentro de dos días era el cumpleaños de su novio Steve y quería darle una sorpresa. Aunque el entrenador no estuvo muy de acuerdo, y no era porque Oliver pudiera atrasarse no era tan buen jugador como Rivaul, el verdadero problema es que ese joven no le caía bien y presentía que algún día le haría mucho daño a su polluelo, como de cariño le decían al japonés los del equipo. Y da la casualidad que el entrenador no era el único que presentía eso, y eso era lo que estaban charlando los demás integrantes del equipo.

(No se me los nombres de todos los jugadores, así que los identificare con la letra C y un número)

Clemente: oigan chicos no se ustedes pero ese tal Steve hará sufrir a Oliver – dijo algo preocupado mientras miraba al joven entrenar arduamente.

C1: ¿Por qué dices eso Clemente? – pregunto uno

Clemente: no han visto las revistas sensacionalistas, ese imbécil ha salido con varias mujeres ¿no se supone que ama a Oliver y que son pareja? – dijo algo furioso el castaño.

C2: si yo también he escuchado mucho sobre eso, también de que tiene algo con su representante – informo también otro.

Gonzales: no se ustedes chicos, pero ese tipo va a destruir a nuestro polluelo.

Rivaul: primero muerto antes de permitirlo – dijo furioso – si se llega hacer algo no le quedara vida para disculparse. Y lo peor de todo es que Oliver lo ama. Mírenlo está entrenando tan arduamente porque le pidió al entrenador que le de unos días para ir a Italia para darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños – dijo esto último más furioso.

¿?: Si es así entonces el sorprendido no será Steve sino el pobre de Oliver – dijo una voz misteriosa.

Gonzales: Jessica que bueno verte – saludo alegre al ver de nuevo a la morena – pero por qué dices eso.

Jessica: pues el muy sin vergüenza de Hyuga tiene una relación con derecho a roce con su representante y lo único que quiere de Oliver es su imagen de buen jugador para mejorar la suya y también la virginidad de Oliver – dijo furiosa

Todos: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – preguntaron exaltados y enojados

En eso la morena les enseña unas fotos de esos dos sin vergüenzas en un restaurante de Italia, que es muy buscados por los famosos ya que su área privada está totalmente aislada de los reporteros, besándose y pasándose de las caricias. También les hace escucha una conversación de ellos, en esa conversación confirma lo que ella hace poco dijo.

C3: maldito voy hacerle pedazos, ¿Cómo puede jugar con un corazón tan noble como el de Oliver? – pregunto enojado

Rivaul: muy simple él no tiene corazón – ahora más enojado que al principio - pero lastimosamente no podemos hacer nada – dijo de forma lamentable.

Jessica: en algo tiene razón Rivaul, lastimosamente Oliver creerá todo esto cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos, pero al hacerlo podríamos perderlo para siempre – dijo con tristeza.

En eso se viene acercado nuestro joven prodigio del futbol

Oliver: Jessica que alegría que estés aquí – dijo mientras la abrazaba con alegría – te extrañe mucho prima.

Jessica: igual mi querido primo, pero dime que ha ocurrido mientras no estuve – pregunto para bajar un poco la tensión que tenía el grupo

Oliver: pues hemos estado practican muy duro para la Liga de Campeones, a y Rivaul estaba muy desanimado estos días creo que le hiciste mucha falta – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jessica: así que mucha falta ¿eh? – pregunto mientras miraba al moreno, pero este mas rojo no podía estar.

Rivaul: cof, cof, nosotros debemos seguir entrenado, pero no creo que el entrenador le moleste que ustedes charlen un poco, pero recuerda Oliver tienes que regresar inmediatamente después que hablas con Jessica – termino de decir mientras huía, digo corría a campo de juego.

Jessica: bueno Oliver ya que nos dieron privacidad, necesito preguntarte algo- dijo seria.

Oliver: claro vamos a sentarnos – en eso se dirigen a una banca de la cancha – dime de que querías hablar.

Jessica: Oliver ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Santana y tú? – pregunto de forma directa (lo dijo sin anestesia, pero vaya que si es directa la chica)

Oliver: bueno… ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto extrañado y tratando de cambiar el tema.

Jessica: no trates de desviar el tema Oliver y para responder tú pregunta antes de venir para acá tuve que ir a Madrid, por casualidad me le encontré y cuando estaba entrenado, me dio la impresión que estaba viendo al antiguo Santana, ese que no sentía nada mientras jugaba – dijo y eso impresiono a Oliver y en sus ojos un destello de tristeza y culpabilidad apareció – y cuando le pregunte por ti como les fue en el juego se tensó y parecía muy incómodo, por eso te pregunto ¿algo paso entre ustedes? – termino de decir.

Oliver: si paso y es algo complicado…

**Flash Back**

**Había terminado en juego entre San José y Cataluña, había quedado en empate 1-1, todos estaban refrescándose cuando el androide del futbol se les acerco…**

**Carlos: hola como estas, buen juego – dijo en forma de saluda. Todos respondieron de forma alegre – Oliver podría hablar contigo, a solas es importante – fijo nervioso.**

**Oliver: claro – respondió mientras salía de los vestuarios. Ya en el pasillo**

**Carlos: Oliver he querido decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo y espero que después de esto nuestra amistad no se pierda si no sale como espero – dijo esto último preocupado.**

**Oliver: claro no te preocupes, dime que es eso tan importante – pregunto.**

**Carlos: pues Oliver desde hace algún tiempo me he sentido extraño cuando estoy cerca de ti y… - estaba muy nervioso. En eso ve la mirada confundida del menor – "****_diablos lo estoy confundiendo y preocupando"_**** bueno Oliver lo que quiero decirte es que tú me gustas muchos, que estoy enamorado de ti – dijo de forma enérgica esto último.**

**Oliver: "****_me ama, pero que frase más bonita como me gustaría que él que me lo dijera fuera Steve, pero esas palabras nunca saldrán de su boca ya que él no es de ese tipo de cursilerías como él dice. Carlos perdóname, pero no puedo corresponderte" _**** yo Carlos lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte, estoy enamorado de Steve y… - fue interrumpido por unos dedos sobre sus labios.**

**Carlos: ya sabía eso pequeño, pero si no te lo decía habría explotado – dijo con una sonrisa triste – pero no te preocupes te entiendo en el corazón no se manda, pero esto que siento Oliver por ti es verdadero y será difícil o imposible que se borre.**

**Oliver: Carlos yo… - otra vez fue interrumpido**

**Carlos: yo siempre te amare y te estaré esperando y si nunca llegas a mi seré feliz de que tú lo seas, aunque no sea a mi lado – dijo mientras se acercaba a Oliver y depositaba un casto beso en su frente y se alejaba.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Oliver: y eso fue todo lo que paso – termino de contarle a su prima

Jessica: "_hay Oliver si supieras que hubiera sido mejor que aceptaras a Carlos en ese momento, porque cuando te enteres de la verdad no sería tan dolorosa"_ vaya no me esperaba esto y tú que sientes después de esta revelación, Oliver – pregunto curiosa.

Oliver: ¿Qué siento? "_Ahora que lo pienso cuando Carlos se me confeso mi corazón salto de alegría y me llene de calidez, pero yo estoy con Steve y lo amo ¿no?"_ pues me siento extraño feliz y a la vez muy confundido; y no sé qué hacer – dijo

Jessica: "_será posible que muy en el fondo sientas algo por Carlos, si es así es un milagro"_ bueno Oliver él único que puede sacarte de este enredo eres tú mismo, quizás ahora que vas a ver a Steve se aclare todo – dijo de manera despreocupada.

Oliver: si quizás tengas razón – dijo con una sonrisa

Dos días después un joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros, ojos de color grises oscuros y estatura 1.75m corría por las calles de Roma con los ojos anegados de lágrimas…

¿?: "_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Steve? ¿Mi amor no te importaba nada? _– pensaba el joven, mientras en su mente recordaba ese horrible episodio.

**Flash Back**

**Oliver había tomado el último vuelo de la noche anterior para llegar en horas de la mañana del cumpleaños de su tigre para darle una sorpresa por cumpleaños. Como se sabía la dirección se fue corriendo, pues le había prometido al entrenador Eduardo, a Rivaul y a su prima que esa semana que le estaban dando no iba a descuidar su entrenamiento.**

**No tardó mucho en llegar, él tenía una copia de la casa en que vivía el moreno. Abría la puerta principal, cuando iba a llamarlo vio ropa regada por toda la sala. Era de una mujer y la de Steve. En eso sintió como su corazón se rajaba, también escuchó unos ruidos extraños que venían del dormitorio del moreno. Se escabullo sigilosamente y abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido y en eso ve la imagen más dolorosa de su vida: la representante de Steve arriba de él teniendo sexo.**

**R: oh Steve amaneciste muy caliente. Hay no sé porque estas con ese niño si tú y yo somos una bomba juntos – dijo agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo (si como no, que esfuerzo que no te quiebres una uña)**

**Steve: sabes que solo estoy con Oliver para mejorar mi imagen de futbolista, ser el novio del pupilo del gran jugador Rivaul es una ganga – dijo mientras aumentaba la embestidas.**

**Oliver ya no aguantaba el dolor de su corazón, estaba destrozado. Pero no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí y que lo habían destruido, así que con cuidado cerró la puerta, tomo su bolsa de viaje se puso sus tenis y salió de esa lugar que solo le trajo desgracias…**

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahí se encontraba llorando la traición de ese maldito. Aunque lo que más le dolía es que a pesar de que amaba a Steve, ahora al enterarse de la verdad, desprecio a alguien que de verdad lo amaba y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Aunque Carlos le dijo que lo esperaría no tenía la cara para decirle que de verdad le quería y si se enteraba de lo que paso podría pensar que solo lo estaba utilizando como segundo plato y eso no se lo merecía.

Se apoyó en la pared ya no podía soportar el dolor, su llanto era más visible, y se fue deslizando hasta el suelo sin importarle que estaba en medio de la calle. En eso escucha una voz que lo llamaba. En eso sintió unos brazos que lo cobijaban con calidez…

¿?: Oliver ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Alguien te hizo algo para que estuviera de esta forma? - pregunto el personaje misterioso.

Oliver: yo… por favor… sácame de aquí – dijo mientras caía en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.


	2. Un nuevo despertar

Un moreno corría por las calles de Italia, hacia una semana que su representante le dijo que se fuera de España; para cambiar de aires y así poder relajarse, ya que desde hace un tiempo para acá estaba muy tenso y estresado. Hay si supieran que todo esto tenía nombre y apellido.

Estamos en la época de invierno y parece que quiere llover…

¿?: Mejor regreso a la casa, al parecer quiere llover – dijo despreocupado, mientras tomaba dirección hacia su hogar en Italia. En eso ve una figura que se desliza por la pared de una de las avenidas, y se sorprende reconocería esa imagen donde fuera. Era su pequeño. No lo dudo dos veces y se acercó corriendo donde estaba.

¿?: Oliver ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Alguien te hizo algo para que estuviera de esta forma? - pregunto muy preocupado el moreno.

Oliver: yo… por favor… sácame de aquí – dijo mientras caía en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

¿?: ¡OLIVER! – grito desesperado. No lo dudo dos veces y tomo al menor en brazos y lo llevo a su casa.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y lo acostó con delicadeza en la cama. Le quitos los tenis y se sentó a su lado…

¿?: Oliver quien te hizo esto para que estuvieras de esa manera tan deplorable – dijo en susurros, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – te juro que no dejare de que nadie más te haga daño o dejo de llamarme Carlos Santana.

En eso suena el teléfono. Le da un beso en la frente y baja a contestar.

Carlos: ¿diga? – pregunto el moreno.

¿?: Carlos, soy yo Jessica. Necesito que me hagas un favor, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo la morena desde el otro lado de la línea – Oliver fue a Italia y… - pero fue interrumpida.

Carlos: lo se Jessica. Me lo acabo de encontrar - dijo de forma seria – me podrías explicar que paso. Lo dejo en España bien y me lo encuentro en el suelo de una calle de Italia, llorando a mares y desvaneciéndose en mis brazos.

Jessica: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Pregunto exaltada – lo sabía ese maldito le hizo algo a Oliver cuando lo vea no se la va acabar.

Carlos: ¿de quién hablas? ¿De Steve? ¿Qué le hizo, Jessica quiero saberlo todo? – dijo muy angustiado por el estado en que le encontró.

Jessica le explico todo lo que sabía y hacia Steve. Y con cada nueva revelación se ponía más furioso y no le faltaba poco para salir de ahí e ir donde vivía y partirle hasta el alma, pero no podía dejar a su pequeño en ese estado.

Jessica: Carlos lo mejor sería que tú y Oliver se fueran de ahí. Que te parece si van a una villa que tengo en Italia. Lo más probable que alguien conocido de Steve haya visto a Oliver y le avise – informo la chica.

Carlos: tienes razón además todo el mundo deportivo sabe que estoy aquí y Steve, no debe ser la excepción – estuvo de acuerdo el carioca – y lo más probable que él venga a verme, pues como soy amigo de Oliver, piense que este conmigo. Y si lo encuentra te aseguro que hará un alboroto y ya suficiente daño le ha hecho a mi pequeño – dijo esto último con ternura.

Jessica: ¿con que pequeño eh? – Pregunto de forma picarona – bueno después me explicas voy a decirle a Julián que vaya por Oliver, mientras que tú te quedas ahí hasta la tarde. Así podrás despistar a Steve.

Y así se hizo, Julián es uno de los tantos cuidadores de las casa que tiene Jessica en algunos países, además él es el de su más alta confianza ya que convivio con su padre cuando era niño, llego a la casa de Carlos y se llevó a Oliver le dio la dirección a Carlos donde quedaba la casa y le dijo que lo cuidaría hasta que llegara con su esposa.

Carlos le dio las gracias y los despidió. Al cabo de dos horas, como supuso Jessica, Steve llamaba como loco al frente de su puerta.

Carlos: ya voy no tiene que tumbarme la puerta – dijo de forma molesta desde adentro de la casa. Abre la puerta y en eso entra Steve revisando cada cuarto y exigiéndole donde estaba Oliver – a ti que te pasa, ha Oliver no lo he visto desde el juego que tuvo San José y Cataluña y eso fue hace casi un mes

Steve: Mario dijo que vio a Oliver en el aeropuerto llegando de España, pero Oliver no ha llegado a la casa y es obvio que sabía que estabas aquí - dijo de forma celosa.

Carlos: no Oliver ni me ha llamado, ni lo he visto – dijo algo molesto, pues tenía la ironía de venir a reclamarle, después que de lo que le ha hecho – no se habrá perdido, a veces Oliver es algo despistado, deberías buscarlo por los alrededores. Lastimosamente te ayudaría, pero tengo que hacer una encomienda antes de regresar a España. Así que me harías el favor de abandonar mi casa.

A Steve no le toco otra opción que abandonar el lugar muy molesto.

Carlos después de la partida de Steve se fue a bañar y alistarse para ir donde Oliver. Y para evitar que Steve lo siguiera, si es que no le creyó, ya tenía un plan.

Y como predijo el muy tonto lo estaba siguiendo. Carlos entro en un gran edificio, lo bueno que tenía estacionamiento bajo techo y solo dejaban entrar a las personas que tengas negocios con ellos o fueran trabajadores. En la parte interior del estacionamiento estaba Lucas, quien era asistente de Jessica ahí en Italia y que si no fuera por su color de ojos y su delicado perfil tendría un gran parecido con Carlos. Este iba vestido de la misma manera que Carlos ya que suplantaría a Carlos hasta que hicieran el simulacro de que volvía a España.

Carlos se subió en el carro de Lucas y se fue; según Julián el lugar quedaba a tres horas en auto, así que llegaría antes de la cena.

Y así condujo hasta llegar a la casa, estaciono el auto y corrió hacia la casa. Ya en el interior se encontraban Julián y su esposa, le dijeron que habían preparado comida y que Oliver no había salido de su habitación, pero lo más probable que ya hubiera despertado.

Carlos les dio las gracias y se quedó solo en la gran casa con su pequeño. Dejo sus cosa en un cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Oliver. Al estar al frente de la puerta toco, pero nadie respondió. De repente un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, algo no iba bien. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie en la habitación. Busco por todo el cuarto entonces recordó lo que Jessica le dijo cada cuarto tiene un baño. Entonces un pensamiento le llego.

Carlos: por Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo muy asustado – Oliver abre la puerta por favor. No puedes darle el gusto a esos dos de verte derrotado – pero seguía sin haber respuesta. No le quedo más opción que tirar la puerta y como presentía Oliver estaba en el suelo con las muñecas cortadas ligeramente – Oliver que hiciste – dijo mientras le curaba las muñecas para que dejara de sangrar. Lo cambio y lo cargo hasta de nuevo en la cama – Oliver voy a bajar a buscar algo de comida para los dos y si quieres me puedes contar lo que sucedió.

Carlos bajo a la cocina recogió todo en tiempo record, no quería que pasara algo nuevamente, subió al cuarto dejo todo en la mesa de noche y nuevamente trato de que Oliver le hablara.

Carlos: Oliver vamos chiquito mira que la comida está bien rica y… - pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño cuerpo que se le lanzaba y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello – ya Oliver, come un poco y después hablamos ¿si? – pregunto esperanzado. Pero solo recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza

Carlos sentó a Oliver en la cama, tomo la bandeja de la mesa de noche y se sentó al lado del menor. Después de media hora ya no había nada comestible en la bandeja. Carlos la coloca de nuevo en la mesa de noche. Se vuelve a sentar con Oliver y lo acurruca en sus brazos y por más de dos horas escucha el llanto de su amado, hasta que el cansancio puede con él.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando unos ojos grises dejan de esconderse tras los parpados de un japonés. Se siente algo desorientado, en eso recuerda todos los sucesos del día anterior y en la orilla de sus ojos lágrimas se acumulan. Se remueve un poco, y en eso siente unos brazos que lo tiene acurrucado y recostado a un fuerte pecho…

Oliver: "_entonces no fue un sueño de que Carlos me cuido todo el día de ayer. Dios no merezco alguien tan bueno como él"_ – pensaba mientras se acomoda un poco. En eso se escucha…

Carlos: me alegra que hayas despertado Oliver – dijo un sonriente carioca.

Oliver: te desperté, lo siento – dijo con voz ronca mientras baja la mirada.

Carlos: en realidad no he dormido, me pase toda la noche vigilado tus sueños, ya que de vez en cuando te removías algo agitado. Me supongo que eran pesadillas, así que me quede despierto para que nada te pasara – dijo con una sonrisa más brillante que la anterior.

Oliver: yo lo siento te estoy causando demasiadas molestias y… - pero fue interrumpido.

Carlos: claro que no. Cosa que te pase a ti, por mínima que sea es importante para mi pequeño. Recuerda que te amo y no dejare que nada te pase – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Pero fue lo último que podía aguantar Oliver y una vez más rompió a llorar.

Un tiempo, más corto que el anterior, Oliver dejo de llorar y sabiendo que Carlos se merecía una explicación le explico todo lo que sucedió y vio. Obviamente Carlos estaba que echaba chispa por los ojos; él también le explico lo que había hecho su prima y él para ayudarlo. También le dijo lo que había hecho Steve.

Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de que pasarían un tiempo allí en la casa hasta que se calmaran las aguas o hasta que Jessica considerara que era seguro salir.

Y con ello paso 8 semanas en las cuales Carlos recupero la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Oliver así como que curo su corazón e hizo que su presencia, en el mismo, fuera mayor y permanente. Cuando ya faltaba dos días para regresar, gracias a la ayuda del equipo, Rivaul, el entrenador Eduardo y Jessica lograron despistar a Steve y como su equipo tuvo que ir a repechaje para poder entrar en el campeonato, les dieron luz verde para regresar a España.

Oliver estaba en el piso de su habitación viendo el fuego de la chimenea en eso siente unos brazos abrazarlo con amor…

Carlos: no crees que sea hora de dormir. Hace frio y podrías resfriarte – dijo de forma tranquila

Oliver: si ya voy es que me gusta mucho estar frente al fuego de una fogata o chimenea – dijo con una sonrisa. En eso siento los labios del mayor. Es un beso suave y tierno. Oliver se acomoda de frente a Carlos y entre sus piernas e intensifica el beso. Pero es detenido por el carioca.

Carlos: Oliver estas seguro de que quieres continuar con esto, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que desees, además no quiero que te sientas obligado – pero es cortado su monologo por un beso tierno e inocente.

Oliver: si quiero. Tengo algo de miedo, pero confió en ti Carlos – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Carlos: ya… veras… que… lo… disfrutaras – dijo entre besos.

El moreno empezó a besar de nuevo eso labios rosados, los delineaba con su lengua, invitando al menor a abrir su boca y da la casualidad que fue aceptada sin demora. En eso empezó una lucha por cual lengua dominaba a cual…


	3. El amor, el deseo y la pasión se desatan

En eso empezó una lucha por cual lengua dominaba a cual, la de Carlos sale dominando. Poco a poco le va quitando la ropa a su japonés, hasta que lo deja en bóxer

Carlos: tu piel es tan suave y tersa – decía mientras acariciaba la piel de sus hombros.

Oliver: gracias… pero no es justo, soy el único que está casi desnudo – dijo con un puchero.

Carlos: jajaja pues eso lo puedo arreglar ahora mismo – dijo con voz ronca. Se separa de Oliver y se despoja de su ropa ante la mirada del menor – ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones koi – vuelve al sito que estaba al inicio y empieza una serie de besos por todo el rostro de Oliver. Frente, parpados, mejillas y por ultimo labios.

Oliver no puede dejar de jadear debido a la sensación tan agradable que le producen las caricias del moreno.

Carlos baja a su cuello, que gracias a Jessica, que se ha convertido en una gran informante, se enteró que era la parte del cuerpo más sensible de Oliver, lo lame, chupa dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas; sigue hasta sus hombros y hace la misma operación que con el cuello del menor.

Oliver: ¡CAR… LOS! – gime extasiado por las sensaciones

Carlos: tranquilo koi, que ahora empieza lo mejor – dijo, mientras recostaba a Oliver en la alfombra. Se posiciona sobre él y vuelve a besar sus labios, baja por el cuello y llega al pecho.

Con una mano empieza a caricia el pecho bien formado del menor. Con sus labios toma uno de los pezones, y lo lame, chupa y muerde ligeramente; así hace lo mismo con el otro pezón, mientras tanto Oliver no puede dejar de gemir y retorcerse debajo del moreno.

Carlos sigue bajando, ahora se encuentra en el abdomen. Introduce su lengua en el ombligo del menor y juego con él. Unos minutos más tardes continua su descenso y llega al slip del bóxer. Levanta su mirada y Oliver asiente dándole la autorización de seguir. Carlos no lo piensa dos veces y los bajas, lanzándoles alguna parte del cuarto. Se levanta para contemplar a su japonés. Es la visión más hermosa y tentadora que haya visto. Estirado por la alfombra, su cabello esta algo revuelto, pero marca perfectamente su cara. En su rostro; las mejillas están sonrojadas al máximo, las labios entre abiertos e hinchados debido a sus besos, y sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas, pero su luz tiene amor y deseo.

Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar el brasileño y volvió al ataque. Recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Oliver con sus manos y labios. Llegando, ahora al miembro ya despierto de su pequeño, lo toma desde la base y lo empieza a masajear de arriba hacia abajo. Los gemidos de Oliver no se hacen esperar. Eso motivo más a Santana a seguir con las caricias. Beso la punta del pene de Oliver, lamio desde la base hasta la punta, lo dejo mojado por su saliva. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo succiono por unos minutos.

Oliver: Carlos… apártate – le dijo, pues estaba a punto de correrse. Pero Carlos negó con la cabeza, todo lo contrario aumento la presión y rapidez de la mamada - ¡AHHHH!¡CARLOS! – grito cuando llego al orgasmo. Se corrió en la boca de su moreno y este bebió con gusto el elixir de su amado.

Carlos: mmmm – dijo mientras se lamia los labios los restos de la semilla que acaba de probar – sabes delicioso. Ahora viene la siguiente fase, estás preparado o quieres que pare – pregunto, ya que no quería apresurarlo, ni mucho menos asustarlo.

Oliver: si estoy listo – dijo aun agitado por el orgasmo – y no quiero que te detengas – término de decir mientras se abrazaba a su cuello

Carlos: entonces quiero que los lamas – dijo mientras ponía tres dedos al frente de Oliver. Este asintió y los empezó a lamer como si fuera una paleta.

Carlos: "_hay Oliver tu inocencia me excita más que otra cosa"_ – pensaba el carioca.

Oliver termino de lamer los dedos de su moreno y este lo volvió a recostar en la alfombra.

Carlos: ahora chiquito relájate, quizás duela un poco al inicio, pero pasara ¿confías en mí? ¿Cierto? – pregunto el mayor.

Oliver: confió ciegamente en ti. Sé que no me harás daño – dijo mientras lo besaba castamente en los labios

Después de lo dicho Carlos deslizo con cuidado el dedo medio por el ano aun virgen de su japonés.

Oliver se tensó un poco al sentir esta intromisión, pero Santana se dedicó a distraerlo con besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. El segundo dedo no tardó en llegar, el mayor movía los dedos de forma circular y en forma de tijeras para dilatarlo más y así hacer la penetración menos dolorosa.

El tercer dedo ya estaba acompañando a los demás. Oliver estaba extasiado por las sensaciones producidas por los dedos del moreno. Pero sin proponérselo grito de placer. Oh Carlos había encontrado el punto G de su pequeño y lo estaba aprovechando al máximo, pues deseaba que su pequeño se volviera loco de placer.

Oliver: CAR…LOS por favor – dijo de forma entrecortada.

Carlos: ¿por favor, que pequeño? – pregunto pícaramente, pues él sabia ya lo que deseaba su japonés, pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios.

Oliver: entra ya en mí… por favor – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Y con eso se fue de paseo el poco auto control que tenía Santana. Saco sus dedos del tibio interior y se colocó encima del menor.

Carlos: koi ahora voy a entrar – dijo mientras tomaba su erección y la dirigía a la entrada aun sin profanar. Entro suavemente y cada vez que entraba se detenía un poco para que su koi se acostumbrara a la intromisión pero aun así de haberlo preparado seguía muy apretado y las uñas de su koi arañándole la espalda le estaba confirmando que le dolía y mucho – Oliver si quieres puedo detenerme… - pero fue interrumpido.

Oliver: no estoy bien, ya se me pasara – decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Carlos siguió entrando, hasta el fondo. Se separó un poco de su japonés y bebió sus lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Carlos espero unos minutos hasta que Oliver estuvo listo y para indicarle que continuara movió un poco las caderas. La luz verde para Santana fue dada.

Se movía lentamente para que terminara de acostumbrarse su koi. Un tiempo después las embestidas eran más rápidas y acompasadas, pues de un momento para acá Oliver cooperaba en la penetración.

Santana se sentó con Oliver todavía en brazos. Oliver vio las estrellas, pues en esa posición eran más profundas las penetraciones. Las embestidas aumentaban, al igual que los gemidos o menos dicho los gritos de placer.

Carlos siente que el interior de Oliver se está estrechando cada vez más lo que significa que está llegando al final. Así que aumenta las embestidas y con una mano toma el miembro olvidado de su koi y lo masturba al ritmo de sus embestidas. Oliver se corrió en la mano del mayor y este al sentir como aprisionaban su miembro descargo toda su semilla en el interior del menor.

Ambos llegan al clímax más placentero de sus vidas. Después de un rato al recuperar la respiración volvieron a hablar

Oliver: gracias koi – dijo algo soñoliento.

Carlos: gracias y ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso. Mientras tomaba a su koi y lo recostaba en la cama junto con él y lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

Oliver: por amarme como lo haces – dijo mientras se acurrucaba y se dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueño – te amo – dijo durmiéndose agotado.

Carlos: gracias a ti pequeño por darme esta oportunidad – dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente – yo también te amo, y ahora duerme yo vigilare tus sueños "_pasado mañana regresamos a España lo más probable que Steve vaya dentro de unas semanas a España por la liga, pero ahora que tengo a mi pequeño no lo dejare solo; creo que aceptare lo que Jessica me propuso"_ – pensaba mientras él se dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueños.


	4. ¿Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo p

Oliver ya había retomado su entrenamiento con el equipo. Todos estaban preocupados por él, pero al verlo sonreír de una manera tan brillante supieron que lo que le había hecho Steve quedo en el pasado y ahora su presente y quizás futuro estaba con Carlos Santana.

Había ya un tiempo que no lo había visto, casi dos semanas, pero era natural ambos eran de diferentes clubs. Pero todavía la conversación que tuvo con él le seguía rondando la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

**Oliver: Carlos prométeme que me llamaras cuando llegues a Madrid – dijo muy preocupado, pues temía que lo mismo que le paso con Steve le pasara ahora con Carlos.**

**Carlos: te lo prometo – dijo mientras le besaba – no debes preocuparte, te amo demasiado – dijo mientras subía en el auto de su representante, que lo vino a buscar – Oliver, espero que tengas espacio en tu departamento, pues pronto no estarás solo – termino de decir mientras arrancaba el auto**

**Fin Flash Back**

Oliver: - suspiro – hay cuando te poder volver a ver koi – pregunto al aire.

¿?: Que tal ahora mismo – dijeron muy cerca de su oído.

Esto sobresalto a Oliver. Se giró inmediatamente y ahí estaba su koi, su Carlos. No lo dudo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Oliver: no sabes cuánto te extrañe Carlos – decía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Carlos: espero que sea tanto como yo a ti koi – le dijo mientras le besaba.

Oliver: pero que haces aquí no deberías estar practicando con tu equipo. Espero que no te traiga problemas al venir aquí – dijo preocupado ya que no quería que por venirle a ver le causara problemas con su club.

Carlos: en realidad lo estoy haciendo hoy me integro con mi nuevo equipo, además el entrenador Eduardo, me sugirió que viniera a verte ya que estabas algo decaído – dijo con una sonrisa.

Oliver: ah ok espera dijiste ¿nuevo equipo? O sea ¿El Cataluña? – pregunto sorprendido y emocionado.

Carlos: pues… ¡SI! – Respondió enérgicamente – me lo habían propuesto, pero no quería aceptar tan rápidamente. Fue por eso que me declare en ese partido, si estaba cerca de ti quizás no podría controlarme y te besaría en medio de una práctica y podría alejarte. Cuando me recházate no sabía si aceptar, pues podrías creer que te estaba acosando. Pero después de lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas decidí que iba aceptar mi traslado. Por eso fui a Madrid para arreglarlo todo – termino de informar el carioca.

Oliver lo abrazo con más fuerza y le dijo…

Oliver: pues me alegra que estés en nuestro equipo, no solo porque eres MI KOI sino que también sé que eres un jugador extraordinario – dijo enfatizando las palabras mi koi – pero dime de que posición juegas y jugaras con nosotros en las finales – pregunto curioso.

Carlos: me encanta cuando eres así de posesivo – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – y sobre tu pregunta seré delantero y si participare reemplazando a Román que se fue oficialmente hacia el Atlético de Madrid – termino de decir mientras estrechaba más a su koi.

Cerca del lugar todo el equipo, el entrenador Eduardo y Jessica veían la escena.

Rivaul: se los dije, Carlos hará feliz a nuestro polluelo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Gonzales: tenías razón, pero que pasara con Steve no creo que se quede muy tranquilo cuando se entere de esto – dijo algo preocupado.

Jessica: eso déjenmelo a mí – dijo con una sonrisa macabra

A los hombres del grupo les recorrió un escalofrió. Jessica era muy vengativa y más si le hacían daño a su familia.

Todos: "_ese chico no sabe con quién se ha metido" –_ pensaron

Tiempo después llego el tan esperado torneo y como era de suponerse Steve llegó con su equipo Piamonte. Él pensaba que Oliver estaría buscándolo desesperado para verle, pero da la casualidad que ni siquiera una llamada había recibido desde que llego y ya iba 3 días y mañana iniciaba las finales.

No le quedó más remedio que ir a buscarlo. A él nadie le hacía un desplante como ese. Llego al campo de entrenamiento de Cataluña y vio en el campo a los jugadores entrenado. En eso ve a Rivaul, él cuál es su mayor problema para ganar la liga; también estaba el ingrato de su novio (si como no ¬¬) pero él no representaba amenaza, ya que siendo su pareja no jugaría tan arduamente para que él pudiera ganar. Esa era su principal razón por la cual seguía con ese chiquillo. Pero ha ve a alguien más.

Steve: "_que hace este aquí, no que era de San José. Maldición este tipo le atrae Oliver y representa una gran amenaza para mi" _– pensó el tigre viendo a Santana practicando pases da la casualidad con su pareja (en serio lo último que recuerdo es que Oliver llamaba koi a Carlos, así que te la aguantas).

En eso todos dejaron de entrenar. Habían terminado por hoy ya que deberían descansar para los próximos partidos. Todos estaban reuniéndose para llevar a cabo su plan, cortesía de Jessica.

Rivaul: están todos listos – pregunto en voz baja. Todos asintieron.

Salieron del área de entrenamiento. Oliver, fue él ultimo que salió y como era de esperarse Steve lo enfrento.

Steve: se puede saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Me dijeron que fuiste a Italia y ni siquiera pasaste a visitarme – reclamo molesto.

Oliver: "_si fui idiota, pero me encontré con algo repugnante, pero gracias a eso ahora tengo a alguien que si me ama de verdad" _lo siento Steve estaba muy ocupado, además muchas veces me reclamabas que fuera de improvisto a tu casa, por eso no fui. También a Italia fui para hacerme una revisión especializada por una lesión que tuve en mi hombro, pero gracias a todo ya estoy como nuevo para el torneo, además no fue un viaje para visitarte ¿sabes mi mundo no gira entorno a ti? – dijo de manera fría, la cual impresiono al moreno.

Steve: bueno ya no importa, porque no salimos un rato y hablamos por el tiempo que hemos estado separados – dijo muy sensual acercándose y abrazando al japonés. La idea era que lo convencería de que lo dejara ganar si en algún momento sus equipos se llegaran a enfrentar.

En otro sitio varios jugadores intentaban que dos carioca no le arrancaran la cabeza al moreno. Uno por la desfachatez de venirle a reclamar al menor que porque lo ha ignorado todo este tiempo. Y el otro, pues las razones eran obvias. Nadie tocaba a su koi de esa manera solo él.

E. Eduardo: chicos contrólense o sino todo se echara a perder – trato de que los morenos entraran en razón y se controlaran.

Jessica: el entrenador tiene razón, se me calman – les dijo con voz firme. Todos sabían que Jessica tenía un carácter muy fuerte y es mejor tratarla por lo sano – bien ahora, creo que es buen momento para que tu Carlos entres en acción. Recuerdas lo que tienes que decir – pregunto la chica.

Carlos: claro como si lo estuviera leyendo – dijo confiado.

Jessica: bien, pues ahora – dijo mientras Carlos corría y llamaba a Oliver. Los demás se escondían y esperaban el resultado.

Carlos: ¡Oliver! Ahí estabas – dijo fingiendo agotamiento. Para hacer creer que había corrido mucho – tenemos que irnos – termino de decir mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

Pero Steve no iba a dejar que se lo llevara, así como así.

Steve: oye que te pasa él está conmigo, así que lárgate – dijo de manera furiosa, mientras jalaba muy fuerte en brazo derecho de Oliver.

Carlos: él que esta interviniendo eres tú, Hyuga – dijo de forma pretenciosa como diciendo se algo que tú no sabes – los jugadores de equipos contrarios no pueden interactuar a menos que uno de los dos equipos haya sido eliminado o hasta que el torneo termine. No importa que relación tengas con el otro jugador son las reglas de la FIFA y si no las cumples te podrías prohibir jugar en el torneo, así que como sé que no quieres que Oliver quede fuera. Nos retiramos – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Oliver y lo alejaba del tigre, el cual se encontraba muy, pero muy enojado.

Ya alejados y en un lugar privado Carlos acaricia el brazo lastimado de su pequeño.

Carlos: te hizo mucho daño – pregunto mientras le masajeaba el brazo

Oliver: Carlos no soy de cristal, estoy bien. Ahora creo que hay que prepararnos para la competencia y lo que sigue del plan de mi prima – dijo el menor tranquilizando al moreno.

Carlos: está bien, pero si te vuelve a tocar así, se va al diablo el plan y lo muelo a golpes – dijo de forma celosa. Causando la risa de su koi.

Como era de esperarse las finales estuvo más que reñidas. La final sería el gran Cataluña vs Piamonte.

Todos los del Cataluña estaban ansiosos, pues estaban cerca de cumplir su tricampeonato y el fin del plan de Jessica también llegaba a su fin.

Últimamente Oliver estaba algo pálido algunos pensaban que era por la final, otros por el problema de Steve, pero Jessica tenía el presentimiento que era otra cosa (Jo esa mujer y sus presentimientos no será una médium o adivina) y para salir de sus dudas le pregunto, daba la casualidad que era antes del partido final.

Jessica: te has visto muy pálido últimamente y me gustaría saciar mi curiosidad, ¿tú y Carlos ya intimidaron cierto? – pregunto de manera directa.

Oliver: eh… si ya lo hicimos, pero eso que tiene que ver con mi estado de salud – informo y pregunto algo sonrojado.

Jessica: "_ya lo sospechaba, vaya voy a ser tía"_ bueno Oliver tu sabes que nuestros bisabuelos paternos eran dos hombres, pero que nuestro abuelo paterno tiene su misma sangre debido que uno de ellos era doncel – informo y recibió un asentimiento de que sabia y comprendía – bueno eso es hereditario en las mujeres hace que sea más fértil y que él hombre pues se vuelva doncel. Nuestro abuelo y tu papá no salieron donceles, pero da la casualidad que tú si saliste ya que el principal síntoma de estos embarazos son la palidez extrema, además de que vez en cuando ye he visto mareado y con ganas de vomitar – dijo de golpe la morena.

Oliver: ¡¿QUE ESTOY QUE!? – grito exaltado

Jessica: cálmate Oliver eso no te hace bien ni a ti, ni mucho menos a tu bebe – dijo de forma tierna. En eso ve que Oliver lleva inconscientemente sus manos a su vientre todavía plano.

Oliver: ahora que hare. No puedo jugar así podría hacerle daño a mi bebe – dijo preocupado y desilusionado por eso.

Jessica: no te preocupes puedes jugar hoy pero nada de chilenas, ni jugadas peligrosas. Además voy a pedir ayuda para que eviten de que te hagan daño – dijo de manera segura a quien le pondría esa labor.

Oliver: Jessi que no sea a Carlos – dijo preocupado.

Jessica: tienes miedo, no le dirás de tu embarazo – pregunto extrañada.

Oliver: si pero todavía no – dijo de una manera no muy segura. En eso entra Rivaul…

Rivaul: oye polluelo ya vamos a comenzar estás listo – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Oliver: si Rivaul, no vemos más tarde – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Jessica: Rivaul quiero que evites que a Oliver le ataquen o lastimen. Es importante que nada le pase – dijo de forma muy seria

Rivaul: lo dice por lo anterior cierto – dijo y aceptando el encargo. Rivaul estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta todo lo comentado anteriormente. La morena asintió – no te preocupes yo me encargo.

El partido comenzó el primer tiempo se peleaba el balón no había mucha llegada a zona de peligro. Ya en el segundo tiempo el trio dorado de Cataluña empezó el contrataque. Se notaba que esos tres, Rivaul, Oliver y Carlos, hacían una buena combinación. Y con ese ataque dejaron fuera de lugar a los jugadores del Piamonte que no pudieron hacer nada con el golazo de Santana que la daba ventaja a su equipo.

Steve no podía creer que Oliver jugara así, sabiendo que él estaba jugando. Esto no se quedaría así le iba a reclamar y si no le dejaba ganar lo amenazaría con dejarlo.

Pero Oliver ni se inmutaba y seguía jugando con la pasión que lo caracteriza. Steve estaba furioso, así que sin pensarlo empujo al menor con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que cayera de una manera muy fuerte al piso. El árbitro que vio la acción y supo que fue intencional le marco una amarilla al tigre, Oliver estaba en el suelo muy adolorido. Los médicos llegaron y lo sacaron en camilla, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia dijo…

Oliver: no se dejen vencer y ganen por favor – dijo desmayándose.

Todos los de su equipo estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, pupilo y pareja; pero el enojo hacia el moreno era mucho más grande y se propusieron ganar ese partido por goleada a como diera lugar.

Y ese fue el resultado 10 a 1 fue el resultado 5 goles por parte de Carlos, 3 de Rivaul y los otros dos por otros jugadores.

Todos fueron corriendo al hospital donde estaba internado su polluelo. Steve que tenía que arreglar su imagen fue inmediatamente hacia el hospital, para hacerle de novio preocupado, su puta, dijo representante lo acompaño. Pero al llegar a la entrada del hospital una chica de cabellos morenos les impidió el paso.

R: que te pasa niña déjanos pasar estamos de apuro – dijo de manera prepotente.

¿?: Pues déjame decirte que no los voy a dejar pasar ya mucho daño le han hecho a mi primo no creen – dijo de manera tranquilo.

Steve: y ¿Quién es tu primo? ¿No creo conocerlo? – dijo de manera galante al ver la belleza de la chica.

Jessica: "_primero muerta antes de que me toques imbécil"_ da la casualidad que si lo conoces es tu novio, bueno en realidad ex novio, pues me manda a decir que terminan aquí y ahora. Aunque en realidad terminaron como hace tres meses después de que te vio revolcándote con esa mujer, si se le puede llamar así. Y para que no te queden dudas yo grabe una conversación que tuviste con ella en un restaurante italiano donde decías cosa muy interesantes de Oliver, así como fotos subiditas de tono, así que si no quieres que destruya tu imagen en un abrir y cerrar de ojo te largas inmediatamente de aquí ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí – termino de decir.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos la mujer por haber sido descubiertos y Steve porque Oliver lo dejara, pero entonces pensó de que aunque lo dejará lo seguía amando y eso sería algo que podría usar para lastimarlo. Jessica supuso lo que estaba pensando y le encantaría destruirle ese movimiento.

Jessica: y antes de que pienses de que Oliver todavía te ama, no me haría muchas ilusiones ya que está saliendo hace 3 meses con el hijo del Dios del Soccer, el gran Carlos Santana. Y te lo aseguro él es 100 veces mejor que tú niño, no creo que Oliver después de encontrar un HOMBRE tan maravilloso como este lo vaya a dejar escapar, para ir detrás de una escoria como tú –dijo con tono de victoria y recalcando la palabra hombre.

Dio media vuelta y les dijo a sus guardaespaldas de que si intentaban entrar los alejaran de ahí y no tenían que tener consideración por nadie.

Steve estaba que echaba chispas le había ganado ese maldito brasileño y lo peor que el estúpido de Oliver lo había despreciado, pero él no se quedaría así.


	5. O si sabia lo que tenia, pero nunca pens

Adentro del hospital, específicamente en la sala de espera todo el equipo de Cataluña y técnicos estaban esperando alguna información sobre su polluelo. Carlos estaba más que nervioso que caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

Carlos: "_si le pasa algo a mi pequeño me muero, pero primero mato al imbécil de Hyuga"_ – pensaba el carioca.

Gonzales: ¡CARLOS! Deja de caminar como león enjaulado que nos estas poniendo nerviosos a nosotros – dijo alterado.

Carlos: lo siento chicos, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa cómo está mi pequeño – dijo angustiado.

Jessica: si pero en ese estado no arreglas nada – dijo la morena llegando.

Rivaul: ángel mío, ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto. Todos sabían que había ido a impedir la entrada de los traidores.

Jessica: pues si quiere seguir jugando futbol profesional, más le vale no volverse a aparecer por aquí – dijo de forma macabra.

Todos: "_SIP en definitiva ese chico vio la mismísima muerte en persona" – _pensaron todos.

Doctor: familiares del joven Atom – todos se levantaron – el joven está estable, pero deseamos que se quede en observación debido a su estado.

Carlos: ¿Cómo que debido a su estado? No dijo que está bien – pregunto curioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado, ya que temía que fuera algo peor.

Doctor: pues si él se encuentra bien, pero él… - fue interrumpido.

Jessica: doctor yo les explico a ellos. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra? – pregunto queriendo atrasar la revelación, ya que temía las reacciones de los chicos, especialmente de un moreno.

Doctor: esta instalado en la habitación 115, final del pasillo a la izquierda – dijo mientras se retiraba.

Clemente: Jessica ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que tiene Oliver, explícate? – pregunto él castaño.

Jessica: bueno esto que tiene Oliver y que se. Se debe a que es hereditario – empezó a decir y a ver la cara de preocupación de muchos aclaro – no es nada malo, bueno dependiendo del punto de vista que lo veas.

E. Eduardo: ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto el holandés.

Jessica: primeramente Carlos, tú y Oliver han tenido intimidad ¿cierto? – pregunto la chica.

Carlos: si lo hemos tenido – dijo sonrojado,

Jessica: entonces no te será extraño su estado – dijo la morena – primeramente en mi familia ha habido donceles desde hace varias generaciones, la más reciente era mis bisabuelo, bueno hasta ahora – informo la chica.

Gonzales: ¿Cómo que hasta ahora? – pregunto extrañado.

Jessica: pues al parecer Oliver heredo este extraño don y por eso su estado – dijo, pero parecía que no entendían – Oliver tuvo ya intimidad con Carlos me imagino que no usaron protección por ser ambos hombres y estar sanos. Oliver ha estado muy pálido y mareado últimamente y ser doncel significa que el hombre puede concebir. Todavía no lo entienden.

Clemente: eso significa… - empezó el castaño.

Gonzales: que Oliver… - siguió el grandulón.

E. Eduardo: esta… - terminando de decir.

Carlos: ¡EMBARAZADO! – grito el carioca.

Rivaul: SIP y de ti Carlos – dijo el otro carioca.

Nadie salía del shock; nadie esperaba eso. En la mente de un carioca sus pensamientos estaban hechos un torbellino.

Carlos: "_Oliver embarazado y de mí. Vamos a tener un bebe. Mi pequeño creía que no podías hacerme más feliz, pero como siempre contigo, me anticipe a sacar las conclusiones"_ – pensaba y una sonrisa salía de sus labios – chicos voy a ver a Oliver – dijo mientras corría donde se encontraba su koi.

Pero en la habitación del japonés no estaba todo tan tranquilo como creían. Steve había logrado entrar al hospital sin que se dieran cuenta lo grandulones esos. Había averiguado donde estaba ubicado el ingrato que tenía por novio, o mejor dicho ex novio. Cuando iba entrar escucho la conversación y se enteró de algo interesante. Oliver era doncel y estaba embarazado del brasileño estúpido. O pero se las pagaría nadie se burlaba de él de esa forma.

Espero que el doctor saliera y entro al cuarto…

Oliver: que haces aquí Steve – dijo algo nervioso, no le daba buena espina que este se encontrara allí.

Steve: pues vine a ver a mi novio, bueno ex novio – dijo de forma peligrosa. En eso toma brazo derecho de Oliver con mucha fuerza haciéndolo gemir de dolor – creías que me iba a quedar tranquilo después de la humillación que me hiciste estas muy equivocado. Ah al parecer vas a tener un bastardo del maldito Santana, pues eso está por verse ese será tú castigo por rechazarme y humillarme como lo hiciste – dijo con intención de golpearlo. Pero como pudo Oliver se pudo zafar.

Oliver: no voy a dejar que toques a mi bebe Steve, además tú eres el único culpable de tu propia humillación. Fuiste tú quien me traiciono con esa mujer, cuando supuestamente me amabas y fue Carlos quien me rescato, quien me saco de lo más hondo del pozo. Así que no vengas a reclamar nada – dijo esto último algo exaltado. Pero Steve no se quedó tranquilo y le lanzo una cachetada que mando al suelo al menor.

Steve: escúchame bien putita, tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de hablarme así – dijo con voz ronca – debería darte una lección por eso no lo crees pequeño – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Oliver.

Oliver: ¡Suéltame! Yo solo soy de Carlos de nadie más – y lo que dijo le costó otra cachetada.

Steve: en serio pues no veo que este aquí para ayudarte – dijo de forma burlona.

Carlos: en serio, pues yo no lo creo – dijo el carioca que había visto y escuchado algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación – acabaste mi paciencia te advertí que no volvieras a tocar a mi koi. Te hare pagar – dijo mientras lo separaba del cuerpo de su pequeño y lo golpeaba fuertemente.

Oliver: Carlos él no vale la pena. Déjalo ya – dijo preocupado el menor. No quería que nada le pasara a su koi.

Carlos lo golpeo un poco más, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo aventó fuera de la habitación de su pequeño.

En eso llegaban algunos de guardaespaldas de Jessica, con la chica.

Carlos: aléjenlo de mi vista oh juro que lo matare – dijo con furia – y escúchame bien Hyuga. Oliver ya no está solo, me tiene a mí y lo defenderé de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, me entendiste. Y más ahora que vamos a tener una familia, así que más te vale no tratar de hacerle algo o te aseguro que una nariz rota y los golpes que tienes, serán una caricia de lo que te hare si le vuelves hacer daño – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y entraba en la habitación y la cerraba con llave. A fuera las personas estaban sorprendidas por la revelación y los que conocían a Carlos choqueados pues él nunca perdía la calma y esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba en estos asuntos.

Adentro del cuarto el mayor trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño que se había sentado la cama mientras Carlos sacaba al tigre, pues estar tan alterado podría hacerles daño, tanto a Oliver como al bebe.

Carlos: mi koi tranquilízate no les hace bien estar así – dijo mientras lo acariciaba con una mano los cabellos y con la otra su vientre, todavía plano.

Oliver: ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto nervioso. No quería que si no quería al niño lo dejara su corazón no lo aguantaría.

Carlos: "_mejor miento un poquito quizás se pueda molestar con Jessica"_ el doctor nos dijo de tú estado, no le podíamos creer, pero Jessica lo confirmo y reafirmo – dijo el moreno – porque no me lo habías dicho pequeño, ¿creías que si me enteraba te abandonaría? – Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta – hay pequeño eres lo que más amo en este mundo, no podrá vivir sin ti. Además siempre he querido tener una familia, al enamorarme de ti y al ser hombres creía que no podríamos tenerlos quizás solo adoptando, pero no me importaba con tal que fuera nuestro lo demás no importaba – dijo el carioca con amor.

Oliver: entonces no estas molesto por él bebe – pregunto todavía algo nervioso.

Carlos: claro que no, aunque yo creía que sería yo él que te diera una sorpresa hoy – dijo despreocupado.

Oliver: que quieres decir – pregunto el menor. En eso Carlos se separa de su koi, se arrodilla, mientras saca una pequeña cajita de su chaquete.

Carlos: Oliver Atom, sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo como novios, pero sé que te amo como a nadie en este mundo y sé que seremos muy feliz juntos y más ahora con ese pequeño ser que crece dentro de ti. Por eso te pregunto koi me haría el honor de casarte conmigo – dijo mientras abría la caja y mostraba un anillo en oro blanco con ónix con destellos en gris. Oliver no salía del shock, pero estaba tan feliz.

Oliver: Carlos, claro que acepto, te amo demasiado – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Carlos se levanta le coloca el anillo y lo abraza posesivamente, mientras lo besa.

Afuera el equipo, los técnicos, Jessica y Steve, siendo agarrado por los grandulones escucharon la proposición.

Rivaul: bueno Hyuga está más que claro que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que largo – dijo el carioca.

A Steve no le quedo de otra que irse con el rabo entre las patas y una nariz rota.

A los pocos días, debido algunos malestares por el embarazo, Oliver salía del hospital. Su prima le fue a recoger al parecer le tenía una sorpresa.

Jessica: bien Oliver ya llegamos – dijo mientras aparecía una casa de dos pisos, algo grande, de color blanco con detalles en piedra. Era espaciosa y confortable – Oliver este es mi regalo de bodas para ti y Carlos, además no creo que sea bueno que un bebe crezca en un departamento, los cambios que quieran hacerle ya es cosa de ustedes.

Rivaul: además hay un hermoso jardín, para que él bebe, cuando crezca, desarrolle sus a habilidades futbolísticas ya que siendo hijo o hija de dos grandes jugadores debe heredar algo no crees – dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo al menor.

Jessica: hay una sorpresa más adentro que quizás, sea los que más deseas ver que a nosotros – dijo mientras se alejaban con su carioca hacia el auto.

Rivaul: Oliver que les vaya bien estrenado los dormitorios de la casa, son 5 – dijo mientras se reía, pero al hacer ese comentario se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por la morena – pero que dije, si es la verdad – y así se fueron discutiendo por la falta de discreción del carioca.

Oliver estaba algo rojo por el comentario de su mentor, pero si lo que decía es cierto, ahí dentro estaba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia la casa, ya adentro trato de buscarlo pero no lo encontró en vez de a su koi encontró un camino de rosas rojas que se dirigían hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

Las siguió hasta una puerta de caoba bastante grande, esa debe ser la habitación principal. Entro, el cuarto estaba oscuro por las cortinas que impedían la entrada del sol. El lugar solo estaba iluminado por la luz proveniente de la chimenea. Cuando iba a llamar a su moreno, siente unos brazos que lo acobijan con amor.

Oliver: así que aquí estabas ¿porque no fuiste a buscarme al hospital? – pregunto fingiendo enfado.

Carlos: disculpa pequeño, pero quería prepararte una sorpresa. Así que ven – dijo mientras lo arrastraba al balcón de la habitación ya estaba anocheciendo y el ocaso daba una atmosfera romántica a ese encuentro.

En el balcón había una mesa con velas y varios platillos, que eran los favoritos del menor.

Oliver: esto lo preparaste tú, Carlos – dijo con ojos brillando de emoción.

Carlos: SIP, recuerda que por ti soy capaz de todo por consentirte. Vamos a comer – dijo mientras le corría la silla para que se sentara. Cenaron dándose besos de vez en cuando y Carlos dándole la comida en la boca a su pequeño (XD).

Ya la noche estaba presente y dos cuerpos estaban abrazados y desnudos en una enorme cama…

Carlos: Oliver, no sabes lo feliz que me haces dentro de un mes nos casamos y dentro de 8 nacerá el fruto de nuestro amor no puedo estar más feliz y todo te lo debo a ti – dijo mientras le hacía mimos y acariciaba su vientre.

Oliver: no Carlos, gracia a ti por esperarme y tenerme paciencia, eres un hombre maravilloso y me alegra haberte encontrado – dijo besándole apasionadamente.

El beso paso a caricias más atrevidas, a suspiros y jadeos de excitación, pero el carioca los detiene…

Carlos: Oliver es seguro hacer esto, no lastimaremos al bebe – pregunto preocupado, ya que no quería lastimar a su koi, ni a su retoño.

Oliver: no te preocupes el doctor dice que debo dejar toda actividad sexual al séptimo mes, así que todavía tenemos 6 meses y sabes hay que aprovecharlos al máximo, mientras que se coloca arriba de su moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

Carlos: eso no lo dudes, es una promesa – dijo mientras retomaba a la sesión de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Y en toda la noche en esa enorme casa solo se escuchan jadeos y gritos de placer. Y en la mente de dos morenos está de acuerdo en algo. El moreno mayor que fue buena idea dejar que su cuñada consiguiera la casa, estaba lo suficiente alejada para darles la privacidad y gritar todo lo que quisieran.

Y el menor de que su mentor tenía razón y que esa noche iban a estrenar todas las habitaciones de esa casa.

Carlos/Oliver: "_Gracias Jessica"/ "Gracias Rivaul"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar dos morenos, una chica y un chico estornudaban.

Rivaul: vaya me abre contagiado de gripe – dijo mientras se tocaba la nariz.

Jessica: no lo creo, yo creo que es alguien que nos está agradeciendo – dijo, mientras se miraban cómplices.

Jessica/Rivaul: de nada Carlos/Oliver – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mientras soltaban una carcajada.

El Fin


End file.
